Filling machines are known in the art and are generally designed to receive open containers to be filled upright and thereafter to fill and close them, requiring that the containers be disposed in upright positions before they enter the machine. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an apparatus for filling containers supplied thereto from a random supply of containers by first erecting the containers to dispose them upright and thereafter filling and closing them, thereby eliminating the necessity for predisposing the containers prior to entry into the filling machine
More specifically, the apparatus is structured to receive a random supply of open-end capsules, fill them with a predetermined amount of particulate material, for example, aerosol generating material, and insert closures, such as fuel elements, in the open ends.